wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Grizz Gekko
Grizz Gekko (グリズリー月光) was an Ancestor of Paul Gekko and Kyoji Gekko and an top ranked artist. He is a Legendary Member of Paul's Clan. 'Species' *Grizzly Bear (100 Years Ago) *Human (Present Day) 'Background' As the Grizzly Bear that eats Fish on the Rivers of Izumo, Grizz was able to catch the fish when living in Nature. Overtime he was suddenly plucked from the gutter and put into the lime light by a wandering art expert by Izanagi. He had his primitive "art" hailed as a brilliant new style called Shinto Hylian and Jurassic Park ''and, for a time, enjoyed celebrity status. However, people soon realized that his art was simply Legendary and he was enjoying celebrity status in the Japanese Mansion. Now he is liking the Izumo's art community who were able to plucked him from the gutter, and returned to his fishing roots. Grizz Gekko decided that to forge the Gekko Rod, the Legendary Fishing Rod that was the Legendary Jutsu that would be given to his descendants to the future. Grizz Gekko met the Queen of Eight Paths, only to be turned into a human being which the people may see the beautiful face of his. Grizz met a Girl and was married and have one son named Grizz V. Gekko. Grizz Gekko decided to make the Jurassic Park art into reality by reviving dinosaurs and creating an amusement park at isla trusta. 'Guards' The Guards are enchanced Tanks and AT-AT Walkers equipped with the turbo laser guns. 'Family' 'Gekko Members' *Kyoji Gekko- Descendant *Paul Gekko- Descendant 'Quotes' *(To Izumo crowd) ''Yo. I like ya to see ya cheer for my Shinto View and was the bestest man and was now a brain and was now likening. I like Ya to and cause from now on Izumo Rock your World!!!! *(Releaxing before getting the taste of the Tuna on the Pizza)'' This is the life...'' *(Being Praised) HALLEUJIAH! 'Lyrics' Grizz:If I were a human being I'd head strait for New Orleans And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong Like no one they've ever seen You've heard of Louis Armstrong, Mr. Sidney Bechet? All those boys gonna step aside When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen... When I'm human As I hope to be I'm gonna blow this horn 'Til the cows come home And everyone's gonna bow down to me Paul Anthony Dy: When I'm myself again I want just the life I had A great big party every night That doesn't sound too bad A redhead on my left arm A brunett on my right A blonde or two to hold the candles Now that seems just about right Eh, Louis? Life is short When you'rre done, you're done We're on this earth To have some fun And that's the way things are When I'm human And I'm gonna be I'm gonna tear it up like I did before And that's the royal guarantee Okami Yuki: Your modesty becomes you And your sense of responsibility I've worked hard for everything I've got And that's the way it's supposed to be When I'm a human being At least I'll act like one If you do your best each and every day Good things are sure to come your way What you give is what you get My daddy said that And I'll never forget And I commend it to you Grizz, Paul and Yuki: When we're human And we're gonna be Grizz: I'm gonna blow my horn Paul: I'm gonna live the high life Yuki:I'm gonna do my best To take my place in the sun Grizz, Paul and Yuki: When we're human Themes *When Were Human Category:Characters